It is known to reduce TiCl.sub.4 ether complexes pre-formed in the same pot or made during the reduction reaction with aluminum or magnesium powders, aluminum ribbon, alkyls, hydrides and lithium alkyls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,833 describes a process for producing a trivalent titanium coordination complex by the reduction of a Ti(IV) salt. The process comprises the steps of (a) forming a complex by adding a stoichiometric excess of an ether to a Ti(IV) salt, and then (b) reducing the complex with a metal powder, specifically a magnesium or an aluminum powder, which forms a soluble magnesium or aluminum chloride complex by-product in the ether medium.
Also, the TiCl.sub.3.adduct produced is contaminated with small amounts of magnesium halide or aluminum halide salts.